1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical apparatus for storing and managing large quantities of digitized music data, which were previously recorded on a variety of recording media, while maintaining the data as digital signals, i.e., as digital data, and that for output, converts stored digital data into digital data having a different form, so that music data can be digitally copied to recording media other than those on which they were originally recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, prices of personal computers (hereinafter referred to as a PC) have dropped precipitously and there has been a drastic increase in the signal processing speeds and memory capacities that are available. These factors have been accompanied by a rapid expansion in the PC market and in the spread of computers to private homes. Concurrently, the services available to home users, such as those accessible via the Internet, have been improved and telephone toll charges have been reduced.
Home PCs can not only be used for clerical work, such as word processing and spread sheet calculations, but can also be used to obtain enormous quantities of information, such as game software data, via the Internet, and to store these data on built-in hard disks. However, the two background factors that have contributed the most to the present wide employment of PCs is the reduction in the prices of the computers and the increase in the memory capacities of the hard disks that are available for use with them.
In an average home, each family member owns a number of music CDs, or MDs, and invests a great deal of effort in the management of these disks. Further, in an average home rental music CDs are dubbed to other recording media, such as MDs.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a home-use musical apparatus that employs large-capacity storage means, such as a hard disk drive.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, a musical apparatus comprises:
a music data input unit for receiving music data that have been converted into digital signals; and
storage means for storing the music data,
wherein the music data stored in the storage means are inhibited from being output in the same form in which input.
According to a second aspect of the invention, for the music apparatus according to the first aspect, the storage means is a predetermined storage area in large-capacity storage means that is provided for the music apparatus.
According to a third aspect of the invention, the music apparatus according to the first or second aspect further comprises: a music data converter for performing a predetermined conversion of the music data stored in the storage means in order to obtain digital music data signals having a different form.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, for the music apparatus according to the third aspect, the digital music data signals, obtained by the music data converter, that have the different form are stored in a storage area that differs from the predetermined storage area in the large-capacity storage means.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, a music apparatus comprises:
a music data input unit for receiving music data that constitute digital signals;
storage means for storing the music data; and
a music data converter for converting the music data stored in the storage means into digital music data signals having a form that differs from that of the input data form.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, for the music apparatus according to the fifth aspect, the music data converter alters the music data to obtain digital music data signals having a form, or having one of several forms, that differs from the input form.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, for the music apparatus according to the fifth or the sixth aspect, the music data converter performs the conversion of the music data in parallel to the input of the music data to the music apparatus.
According to an eight aspect of the invention, for the music apparatus according to the fifth or the sixth aspect, the music data converter performs the conversion of the music data during a period in which manipulation of the music data by a user does not occur.
In the music apparatus of the invention, the digital music data signals are received by the music data input unit and are stored in the storage means, and the output of the music data in the input form is inhibited. Thus, the digital signals of music data that are input can be prevented from being output unchanged. Since the music data converter is provided for the music apparatus, it can perform a predetermined conversion of the music data stored in a predetermined area of the storage means, and can obtain digital music data signals having a different form. Therefore, digital copying can be easily performed.